All Good Things Come in Threes
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: The Mystic Falls group head to the rainy town of Forks Washington to hide out from Klaus. Little do they know they are walking right into another supernatural ring, with different species of vampires and werewolves. Meanwhile a mind reader and a blonde mystery set their eyes on Bonnie. AU. Set in Twilight and after Season 2 of VD. Mike/Bonnie/Edward pairing.
1. Through the Eyes of a Boy who was a Man

**Prologue  
**

Through the Eyes of a Boy who was a Man

* * *

It was a gray and clouding day outside. Mike Newton hopped out his old pick up and hummed with excitement as he inhaled the morning air. The scents of the forest washed over him and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he headed towards his group of friends. Well if he could really call them that. The only true friends he had were Eric, Tyler and Angela. Jessica wanted really badly to get in his pants and Lauren looked at him like he wasn't good enough for her. Ben didn't care about him either, he was just trying to get Angela so his nightly rituals could turn into his deepest fantasies. The blonde shook his head, feeling his hair fall over his eyes as he did.

Taking a strand of it between his pointer and thumb, he wondered if he should cut it. He shifted his eyes towards Angela who looked up from her notebook and smiled at him shyly. He grinned at her, waving. "Morning Mike!" Jessica greeted with an attempt of a flirty smile. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she looked like she was constipated so he just gave her a timid nod.

"Morning Jess," he responded and turned to everyone else. "Good morning."

"Hey!" Tyler grinned and hopped down from the bed of his van and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "There's a new girl coming today. You ready for that?"

Oh right the new girl, he mused. The chief's daughter Bella if he remembered correctly. So she was coming today. Mike gave a curious look before playing the part of a hormonal teenage boy of the current century. "Really? Dude do you think she's hot?"

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. "But let's hope she doesn't go straight for Cullen and leaves all of us sorry saps in the dust."

Mike shook his head. Tyler could have had Lauren, maybe them she wouldn't be such a little bitch, and still he wanted any new hot piece of ass he could get his hands on. Mike frowned at his choice of words and rethought it. Tyler was a womanizer who ruined his chances of getting with a woman who had been struck with jealousy so intense she became a snobby shrew. Much better, he thought. He caught Edward Cullen trying not to smile from across the way. He turned and locked eyes with the group of inhuman creatures.

Skin the color of snow, with angelic features and eyes the color of the golden sun, Mike was not fooled by them. He knew what they were. He knew all of what they were capable of and the sins they tried to bury. Edward kept his topaz colored eyes on him and Mike smirked quietly before releasing the barriers around his mind.

From across the asphalt, Edward Cullen was hit with images of things he was sure he should not have seen. He could see Mike, his body curved as he laid on his side with his hand stuffed into his pants, light pants of arousal escaping his pouty lips. The human boy, Was he even human at all? Edward wondered on a side note, as the teenager was then placed on his back and his pants were now down at his ankles, stroking himself through his underwear.

The moans he is making are not letting Edward even try to deny he'd aching for him. Jasper is gritting his teeth painfully hard, even for a vampire, and from the smirk that returned to leave Mike's lips and the light of knowledge edged into his eyes, Edward knew that the boy was aware of what they were. But how? They had been so careful.

"E-Edward!" chocked out mental Mike as he rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting into his hand and his eyes scrunch shut as he bits his bottom lip, trying to silence the moan he wants to give. "Please, please, please...fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers, your tongue, your mouth and your dick. Spread me wide open and stick your tongue in my virgin ass," he's almost crying as he rocks harder into his hand harder.

The bell rings loudly, shatter Mike's concentration and he sighs softly as the mental torture fades away like static to a television screen. He can see the hard on Edward is sporting and just smiled quiet, placing his shields back up. He hummed softly and turned on his heel, telling his friends he would see them later at lunch and he knew either Eric or Jessica was going to be the one to bring Bella Swan to their table.

"Later guys!" he called and headed towards his first class. As he's two steps away from the door, images dance along his vision. A beautiful girl with skin the color of chocolate and hair that is curly and defined. She's petite and delicate looking but the power flowing from her has him almost to his knees. Her eyes are the color of emeralds and her lips are kissable and soft. She's bare as the day the Gods and Goddess constructed her form and he can see the look of love, devotion and lust shining through as she straddles her lover, he can see bronze colored hair and eyes the same shade as hers, before those twin shades of green lock eyes with him.

He is knocked the vision by Tyler slapping him hard on his back. "Dude you alright? You zoned out, plus this totally isn't gay but you dick's hard."

Mike blinked and looked down and saw he was in fact aroused by those images. He knew who the bronze haired male was, he knew those expense clothes and penny colored hair anywhere. But the girl was someone else entirely. Sighing softly, Mike turned to his friend and grinned, "Sorry dude, I was thinkin about what Swan might look like," he lied.

Tyler laughed. "You and me both dude."

The blonde watched him leave and shut his eyes momentarily, trying to hold onto the image of the girl, trying to search for her name.

He found none. All he knew was that she was a witch like him. And a powerful one at that.

A Bennett perhaps? They were known from their powerful magic and alluring features and the vixen he had laid eyes upon was alluring. He only praised to Apollo that he would have another vision soon.

And because he was going to need later on tonight either.

Okay that last part was a lie.


	2. The Boy with Ancient Eyes

**Chapter One**

The Boy with Ancient Eyes and a Gifted Tongue

**warnings: sexual situations**

* * *

_She whined as his fingers ghosted along the curve of her clothed breast. He was taking his time with her. Peeling away her clothing with a turtle's pace, while the smile of a serpent lazed upon his lips. Those lips she longed for a taste of. Fair toned fingers swirled around her nipple, words she could not understand escaping that mouth. But one word she could translate. It was an old word. One from Gaelic text. He breathed it along her skin as he worked; álainn or beloved in the English tongue. The word vibrated through her very core, molten desire rushing to her lower regions and her heart aflutter with affection._

_Bonnie had never thought a boy like this could bring her to this. A whimpering, wanton mess at his very touch. Through hooded eyelids she could make out simple details. Rosy lips, fair skin, hair the color of sunshine gold by the roots a darker shade. She arched her back as his hands, warm and yet so gentle it was almost as if they were not there at all, moved to her blouse. He whispered the words along her skin. Words she could not understand. But she felt it in her heart. Like her heart could translate them for her._

_"Arch your back, beautiful, I wish to touch every inch of you. Clothed and bare."_

_If she was already wet from his feather like ministrations, those words had her dripping. She moaned, loud and wanting, as he removed her blouse, the palms of his hands, warm like a cozy fire on a cold winter's night, ghosted along her skin, leaving aftershocks of pleasure as he palmed her breasts through her bra. She could feel his eyes take in the details. A grey and blue plaid bra and matching cheeky panties. She could feel a like blush stain her cheeks as he bent his head, blond tresses brushing against her skin as she felt his lips press against her hip bone. She jumped as she felt teeth graze the flesh, nipping softly before he started sucking the skin there. His fingers moved to her thighs, slowly teasing her panties. She felt his fingers move over her clit and then her sex before moving to her inner thigh._

_She frowned softly. He was still dressed in his shirt and jeans and as she moved to take his shirt off, his hands grabbed her in a tight grip. She felt power course through her. She rocked her hips in pleasure as he planted a kiss on her wrist. He shook his head, and in English, a light accent accounting his voice he spoke. She wanted to saw Irish but it had a light aggressive tone to it as well, maybe Scottish._

_"This is for you, lovely. Enjoy the pleasure I am giving you," he whispered it into her wrist and his other hand moved to the waistband of her panties. She arched again, feeling his fingers rub along her outer lips. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as he entered her with a finger. He started slow, simple and teasing. He leaned into her ear. "You're pure love," he breathed into her earlobe, biting softly. Bonnie moaned, although the affirmation that she was still a virgin was a bit of a sore spot. She cried out when he curled his finger, locating her pleasure spot and within seconds, Bonnie was surrounded by white light as she came. He laid her down gently, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. _

_She felt his lips against the skin of her thigh, soft, loving, tender. His hand reached out and removed her panties, and his lips moved from her thigh down to her sex. Bonnie gasped as his tongue flicked her clit slowly, the sensitive nub sending her into a frenzy of primal lust. His fingers entered her, his index first to tease and then his middle to stretch her and play around. His lips ever left her clit, sucking and softly, gently, nibbling until she was close to the edge. _

_His tongue swirled around her sex, tracing an ancient text and she was coming as he spelled out his fourth letter. But he kept going, even as she came three more times seven letter later. He was tormenting her, tasting her and teasing her. Bonnie was sure she was going to pass out from the pleasure. He never stopped pleasing her, his fingers curling and uncurling as he thrust them in and out of her dripping wet sex. _

_"P-please..." she breathed as he started tracing the letters of alphabet against her sensitive nub, "P-please...I can't—not again..."_

_He removed his mouth and glanced up at her. Emerald eyes met blue eyes. They were bright and filled with a wisdom that came not with age but experience. Power radiated off the young boy as he sat up, letting Bonnie get a good look at the man who brought her to the edge of oblivion. He had an innocence to him, barely a man but not quite a child anymore. Blonde hair framed his face and bright blue eyes the color of the sky stared at her. He smiled, a bright smile that made her melt. He was like a puppy with that smile but the ancient look in his eyes made it seem like he had lived longer than even Elijah and Klaus. _

_He reached out, placing a tender caress against her cheek. His mouth moved to open but his voice was not his. It was female. _

_"Bonnie, wake up. Come on sexy dreams can wait later."_

_Caroline? _

_"Bonnie. Come on Bon-Bon. Bonnie-Damon don't you dare—!"_

* * *

Bonnie awoke to the cold sensation of water. She was soaked, her shorts and t-shirt clinging to her form and she stared up at the smirking face of Damon Salvatore while a frowning Caroline stared at him. _  
_

"What? It got her up and it cooled her down a bit," he winked in Bonnie's direction and headed out of the living room where Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had been having their girls' night the previous evening. Bonnie jumped up to her feet, ignoring the dizziness and sudden pain in her vaginal area. Damon was already out of the room and out the door, having come for what he needed. To check up on Elena for Ric. Bonnie stumbled and Caroline caught her, the blonde vampire filled with concern for her friend. Elena was in the bathroom having a conversation with Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked helping the witch set down on the couch.

"Yeah just...dizzy."

"And reeking of sex," Caroline stated bluntly. Bonnie blushed, the dreaming coming back vividly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I think it was a one time thing. A random sex dream."

"And who was in this sex dream? Was it Jeremy?"

Bonnie shook her head and that only made her feel guilty. She had a sex dream about some random blonde guy who rocked her world with just his mouth. She shuddered in pleasure at the thought of his tongue working her clit and felt arousal rising up inside her. Caroline grinned and leaned in closer. "So who was he?"

"He was blonde, about our age," Bonnie started.

"Matt?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. This guy, when he spoke there was an accent. It was a light Irish or maybe Scottish. I don't know, but he wasn't Matt. His eyes Care, it was his eyes. They were..."

Caroline grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "What?"

"When I looked into his eyes, it was like I was seeing the years he had lived. He's old Care; probably older than Klaus and Elijah."

Caroline shuddered at the thought. If so, what did this mystery guy want with Bonnie?

* * *

Mike blinked out of his trance, his body slightly disoriented. He hasn't had an outer body experience like that in years. He held the side of his head, trying to fight off the nausea he felt coming on. He could see Angela out the corner of his eye, concern in her eyes. He smiled weakly, telling her it was just the a light spell of motion sickness as the bus moved. They had been going to Seattle for a trip to the animal exhibit for Biology. Mr. Banner thought it would be a wonderful idea. He shook his head lightly.

"You sure you're okay?"

He looked over at Angela. He petted her head, ignoring the glare Ben was giving him. The boy had yet to actually make a move on the young girl and Mike wished he didn't. If he was correct, Angela would be spending some time with Jasper Hale on this trip. He smiled and pecked her forehead. The gesture was something that Mike did to all the girls in the group. Even Lauren and Jessica. It was an affectionate gesture, showing them he cared for them.

He even did it with Bella. He sighed softly, feeling that familiar ache of anger in his chest. Bella Swan, the girl who seemed to enrapture his bonded. He stole a glance back to see the brown eyed girl staring at Edward's profile. The bronze haired vampire was aware of her stare, but ignored it in favor of his ipod, listening to what Mike would guess was Bach. The ancient wondered what it was about the pesky teenage girl that his bonded was so fascinated by her.

The more time Edward spent stringing the girl along, the more it meant neither him nor Mike could spend time together. Alice said it would take time and the blonde told her it would be longer. He knew it would. He could feel it and it caused him to hurt even more.

Alice didn't understand. She didn't have that kind of bond.

Bond mates weren't just occasional fuck buddies; they were lovers, companions. They shared so much with each other. But Edward, the stubborn fool, did not want to believe it. Bonding with a four thousand year old Scot-Irish witch didn't seem to just sit well with him. Mike was pretty sure it had to do with the fact he had a penis between his legs, although he remembered Edward not caring when he shoved him against the wall of his bedroom and processed to fuck him against it. And his sofa. Mike had enjoyed those few sessions of sex.

The days that passed Mike was in a post sex bliss, he had bonded with Edward, who he did have some feelings for. But when he walked into school one morning to see Edward chatting it up with Bella, it set cold dread in the witch's stomach.

Hence why he was always glaring in Bella's direction. Edward just happened to be there so Bella assumed that Mike has a schoolboy crush on her. He had almost hexed the girl for that ridiculous idea. But he didn't. No matter how much he wanted. No matter much he was green-eyed with envy.

He felt desire rush though him at the thought of green eyes. He sighed and leaned against the window.

"Mike are you okay?" he heard Jessica say. He shut his eyes, remembering her gasps, her moans, her begging for him to stop. He had brought her to oblivion with his tongue. He smiled softly to himself. Four thousand years of existing had given him enough time to learn that there were women who needed to be worshiped when it came to sex.

The witch he had been with; powerful, radiant, a force to be reckoned with, set a fire inside him. He had wanted to claim her, take her purity but had to resist it. She had been in a dreamlike state for one and for another, she did not know he even really existed. Robbing someone so passionate of their virginity would be a crime.

"Goddess forgive me," he breathed out, his natural accent feather soft on his tongue.

"I didn't know you were a Pagan," he looked at Angela with a look of confusion before laughing softly.

"I'm just full of surprises Ang," he told her and shut his eyes once more, remembering how his little witch begged. How her body reacted to his touch. He wanted to do it again. He wanted to pleasure her again. But he would do it in person. He wouldn't just enter her dreams. Maybe to converse, but no he would not touch her. Unless she asked him to. His mother had always taught him that. A woman was to be respected, worshiped and feared. They were the real rulers of this world, not men.

"Mike," he looked at Jessica. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, feeling Edward's golden gaze upon him. "I'm just a little shaken up. I haven't been sleeping well."

"You sick dude?" Tyler asked.

"No," Mike said, "Just a little stressed. Nothing a little dance in the rain won't help."

"You dance in the rain?" Jessica asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he smiled. "I like it, it's peaceful and it helps calm me down when I'm on edge."

"You're a Pagan dude," Tyler laughed and slapped his hand against his knee.

Mike didn't say a word as the bus stopped, the teacher informing them they were arriving. Mike looked back at Edward and groaned. He was partnered with him. He sighed. He couldn't wait for the little interrogation his bonded was going to give him.


End file.
